cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Removed Content
In the process of developing a video game, many ideas are discarded as unworkable for one reason or another. However characters that were considered being put in were mentioned by NewEraOutlaw in a blog post. He also mentioned a list of character that weren't considered and didn't make the cut. Excluded Characters PATRICK STAR: Let me just go on record by saying that I do NOT like Patrick Star. He was hilarious at first, but nowadays, he's become such a grating nuisance. For example, Globs of Doom. What does he do while the heroes are out there? Spew unfunny dialogue all day without being playable (why was he even in the game at all?) Many of Spongebob's problems are kick started by Patrick's idiocy, and there are times that he's not going to be apologetic for it. And yet, Nickelodeon insists that wherever Spongebob is, Patrick must also be there, too. Why? Some of you might remember my rant about Nickelodeon shoehorning Spongebob into everything, at the cost of other perfectly good shows that could use the pick-me-up. Patrick didn't make the cut because he's annoying and represents that. Want to know how much I do NOT want him in Brawl Stars? The Days of Future Past poster? Guess who was the very first character I instantly thought should be marked as 'Slain'. If I ever do a sequel or a crossover using the Nicktoons, you can bet your bottom dollar than Patrick Star will NEVER. EVER EVER EVER. Be in it. CATDOG: I said that I wasn't going to include any Catdog characters. There were two reasons for this....one, I never really cared much for the show. It wasn't very funny to me, some of the plots were very cliche and characters were either bland or annoying (especially the reveal of Catdog's parents, which was a huge letdown) and it just never really held my interest. Secondly, from a technical standpoint, having Catdog as a fighter would be rather...odd, considering the placement of his heads. Would he be on all fours? Standing up? Riding a Unicycle? In the end, thinking about it gave me a headache. I did draw Catdog, but only as a hint that he wouldn't be appearing in the 'Days of Future Past' poster. Sorry, Catdog fans....that's just the way I feel about it. They were later put in a poll to see who was going to be the next DLC character and won the third round. CATSCRATCH (Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle): Again, another show I do not care for. Unlike Catdog, which had about one or two jokes that made me laugh, this show could not succeed in doing that, ever. The theme song sounded forced (Look! Lizards singing opera! It's funny! LAUGH!) On top of that, after doing some research, I feel that the show's chances of making the cut would have jumped 100% if they had stuck a lot more to the source material and made use of Gear, the robot. I'd have no problem if Mr. Blik was piloting it, even. But he's not there, so, too bad. No Catscratch characters. FANBOY AND CHUM CHUM: Yup, you all saw this coming. Kyle and Man-Arctica made the cut, but not these two. Why? I'll copy and paste this comment from my 'Days of Future Past' poster: "Did anyone else smile when they saw that Fanboy was dead?" When I saw the show, I was instantly turned off by those two. They were -extremely- annoying and I wanted to hit them upside the head with a 2x4. The show itself isn't bad, but the fact that it revolves around characters that can be so God-awfully mind numbing hurts my brain. Quick question, why wasn't the show about Kyle? I'm more interested as to why this wizard was kicked out of school and has to adjust to Muggle Suburbia than seeing these two freak out over a slushee. THE BROTHERS FLUB: All I have to do is make you click on this link and you'll know why I instantly turned this idea down: [link] AANG: Don't get me wrong. Aang is not, by any means, a bad character, and his show is one of the best. So why didn't he make the cut? Simple reason: Korra's already part of the cast. She's basically Aang. Having the two would be redundant. Not to mention that in the storyline that I've yet to put out, there might be unforseen circumstances from bringing two vassals for the Avatar Force into the same timeline. Lest we forget, being the Avatar is like being the Highlander - there can only be one. So what will happen? Who knows? As heartbreaking as it was, the Council of Elders ruled against bringing Aang into the same timeline as Korra, much to Tenzin and Katara's dismay. Speaking of - KATARA: ...people have asked me why Katara isn't a character, either. Sorry, but you already have a waterbender who is similar in design to her already. GAZ: With El Tigre, Black Cuervo, Jimmy Neutron and quite a few 'shortstops' in the cast, I wanted to keep the number of short characters down, since it would cause a huge gameplay imbalance since larger characters can't hit them, and make them somewhat useless when the smaller ones are ducking under their attacks. Plus, I can't picture her as a fighter, or one who'd care to fight to save the world. GINGER FOUTLEY: I can't see any of them as fighters. At all. Not unless Ginger gets rabies and starts beating people with her diary. Considered, but Cut Characters OZAI: He was going to be part of the Vanilla cast (a Dormammu like character who was slow, but has powerful long distance specials) but I felt that Azula could relate better to the cast. Plus, he always felt like Final Boss material to me. ZUKO: He was going to be here, but I felt that Azula had a lot of potential as a villain in this cast, and having the two later seemed somewhat redundant, despite the potential for a rivalry. He was later put in a poll to see who was going to be the next DLC character and won in the second round. SHREDDER: Was going to be Raphael's foil. Cut because, like Ozai, he seemed like Final Boss material, and wouldn't really relate well with the rest of the cast. ANTONIO, THE GOLD SAMURAI RANGER: Yup! Antonio was going to be a wise-cracking addition to the Heroes side. However, I didn't know how people would've reacted to him, since, unlike everybody else, he's more of a Saban character than a Nickelodeon character. Ultimately cut. Sorry, Antonio. (He did seem to have made it to Super Brawl 3, which really would have been funny if I chose him!) He was later put in a poll to see who was going to be the next DLC character, but didn't win. MAN RAY: Briefly considered, but didn't make that much of an impact now that I think about it. THE FLESH: Was -very- briefly considered, but quickly shot down because I don't want to draw a naked man in a gallery where people are reminiscing about childhood cartoons, and especially where many of the characters are -minors- (to put this into perspective, try picturing him facing off against Dora the Explorer in his current state of undress. Sorry for the horrible mental images, by the way!). Nickelodeon would also shoot this idea down cold, if this was actually a game. VLAD PLASMIUS: Cut due to the number of ghosts that already made it into the game, and I felt that adding any more as playable characters would just saturate the cast. Shame, but I like Ember, Skulker and Technus more for their diversity in playstyles. DESIREE: She was going to be playable in the X Update. However, when you consider that she could be wished away (not to mention that there were 4 Danny Phantom characters already), this created a huge plot hole, so I replaced her....with Rudy! (And given people's happy reactions to Rudy, I'd say that was a good decision!) PLANKTON: He would have been controlling Larry the Lobster using a Chum Bucket mind control helmet. This would have been commentary on Nickelodeon shoehorning Spongebob characters in at everyturn (and look at that, you have TWO for the price of one!) as well as my dislike of Larry being put into Nicktoons MLB just for the sake of padding the game. He was cut from Ultimate to add Ren and Stimpy and then....I sorta forgot about him. Damn. He later was put in a poll to see who was going to be the next DLC character and already won in the first round. POWDERED TOAST MAN: Oh, PTM. It was either Ren and Stimpy or you. Ren and Stimpy won out for one reason - there were a -lot- of superheroes already on the list, and I felt that RRBM and Man-Arctica were already too thematically similar to him. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to have a character where two characters were being controlled as one, and it presented something new to the cast. CARLY SHAY: Yes, the star of iCarly. I was still thinking of unique characters to add, and almost made her my live-action choice. Can you think of a single move she could do? I couldn't. KAI LANN: Too similar to Dora, plus, Dora was added to surprise the fans and make them go "WTF?" DJANGO OF THE DEAD: Almost got there. -Almost-, but I wanted to give some more series a try. Sadly, he got left behind. He was put in a poll to see who was going to be the next DLC character but didn't win a round. MINA HARPER: She was put in a poll to see who was going to be the next DLC character. However she didn't win a round, although she got many votes in each round, but each time not enough. KAPPA MIKEY: He was added in the second round of the poll to see who was going to be the next DLC character. He was voted high but lost in the end. POULTRA: Was actually considered as a final boss. Scrapped after it became apparent that the last thing you'd expect and fear as a multi-universal threat....is a giant space chicken with no real personality and a winning streak of zero. Gallery minacountlogo.png 1Ni-Hao-Kai-Lan-logo.png kappamikeylogo.png action-league-now.jpg Category:Characters Category:Cut Characters